The Longest Adventure
by Natasha AKA Tash
Summary: Come to a place, where destiny and fate is depended, on, where Arnold is the, chosen one, you want to know, what happens next, it's up to you, read and review, and where he ends up, depends on you.
1. The Beginning

The Dream  
  
Arnold woke up, in a bed filled with sweat. "What a dream, it was so, real." he muttered as he, closed his eyes. A portal opened, as he closed his eyes, and Arnold was instantly sucked in, soon he will find himself, and others in the longest adventure, of fate and destiny.   
  
  
This is where the journey begins, but in this story, you decide what happens, review with what, could happen in this story, I'll be waiting.  



	2. The Chosen One

Arnold fell into, a deep blue sea. He fell, deeper and deeper into the sea. Arnold was losing his strength, and oxygen fast. Suddenly, A glowing pale body dived into the sea, and saved Arnold from his certain doom, in the dark waters. Arnold coughed and Wheezed, till all the water, left his lungs. Once Arnold was feeling better, he took a good look around, his surroundings. There was Trees, all around him. There was no, city or school or even roads. Nothing showed any sign, of human resources or life, in this mysterious place.   
  
A lady's voice, in the wind: Arnold!!!!!!!  
  
Arnold: Who's there?  
  
A lady's voice: Poor child, I saved you.  
  
Arnold: You did? Well, thank you for saving my life, but who are you? Where are you?  
  
A lady's voice: Excuse my manners, my name is Fate. I'm here to help you. Arnold, your the chosen one, you and only you, have the power to save this world and your friends.  
  
Arnold: What are you talking about? I'm a chosen one? my friends? Your world? I don't understand. Wheres are my friends? What is this place? I'm an in a different world? That's impossible, at least. I thought it was.   
  
Fate: Calm down Chosen one, I'm your guidance in this realm. Let me, explain. Yes, you are in a very different world, from yours. This World is called the River, since this world flows through time, they're is no day or night. The river was a peaceful place that, lived in harmony with other planets, since this planet has no time, since it is the protector emotions and dreams. Evil, has come to this world, and is destroying everything, so their was no choice but, to get you, to save people's dreams and your friend's lives. Arnold, you have been chosen since birth, to carry out any mission, given to you. You have the power, you just need to learn, how to use it. Here, this is the gem of awakening, when you explore this world, this gem will help you, use your powers to fight the evil, save everyone's future, and save your friends. If you don't do this Arnold, your world will be lost, everyone will only have nightmare, emotions will be hidden, and your world will darken as many others will, everything will be destroyed, everything you hold dear. Do you understand?   
  
Arnold: I have to do, all that. I'm only a ten year old, kid. How I'm I, supposed to save a world and my friends? I don't know, how.   
  
Fate: Don't worry sweet Arnold, I'll watch over you, you were chosen and have the duty to save the world and your friends. Just follow, your heart. I will help you, along the way. Take care Arnold. Believe in your self. You have the power, just use it. ( Fate fades away, leaving Arnold to his thoughts and destiny).   
  
Arnold: Wait, don't go!!!!!!!!!!! She's gone. Wait a minute. What's that? (Arnold picks up a bright, blue glowing gem.   
  
Arnold sighs and puts the gem in his pocket. Where do I go, from here? He thought, as he was thinking, he didn't notice the huge figure, heading for him. Arnold turns around, and sees the creature, but it's too late.  
  
What happened to Arnold? Who's this creature? Will Arnold even get, to complete his destiny? And where are Arnold's friends. Answers, will be revealed in the next chapter if, I get good reviews and people actually like this, second chapter. If you people want more, review this chapter and give your comments or even email me at: Venus40660@aol.com. I love getting email. Luv ya fans. You want more, keep reviewing, and reading. It's up to you, what could happen in the next chapter, and if there, even be another chapter. Tell me, what you, think.  



	3. Arnold's first Mission ( Helga)

Arnold looked into the creature's eyes, the red eyes was the last thing, he saw as everything faded into darkness. Arnold found himself back, in the border house, but that was impossible. "How did I get here?" whispered Arnold to himself. The gem in his pocket, began to glow. Before he knew it, he was in a bright, pink room. Arnold looked at his surroundings, the room was bright pink, there was a bed that, was also pink. "Help me, Arnold!!!!!!!!!!" A voice cried. The voice sounded familiar, but he couldn't figure out, who the voice belonged to. He ran downstairs, to see if he could find the person, that need his help so badly.   
A three year old, Helga was asking her parents to take her, to preschool. The parents didn't seem to be listening, to Helga. They were too busy, giving all their attention towards, Helga's sister (Olga). Young Helga finally gave up and walked towards the door, and yelled "I'm going, to preschool now!!!!!" Young Helga, didn't even notice Arnold, she just walked right past him and the parents didn't even go after Helga, they didn't even look toward the door, when she slammed it. Arnold stared at the young Helga, for a long time then, ran after her. As young Helga walked, her lunch got stolen by a dog, and she was soaked from head to toe since, it was raining. Arnold watched Helga as she made it to preschool, and a young version of himself came out of a car, and put an umbrella over her head, and said "I like you bow, it's pink like your pants." Young sighed and touched her bow. Then everything flashed, and he saw a young Helga hiding behind a garbage can, and saying how much, she loved him and wanted to marry him. When Arnold walked closer, he saw a picture of him, when he was three, in Helga's hands. She was holding the picture near, her heart.   
Arnold smiled. " I never knew, she felt that way!" Then thunder roared and young Helga scattered into pieces. Where Helga stood, now stood the nine year old, Helga who still loved him, dearly. Near Helga, was a dark figure. Helga was curled into a ball repeating to herself "Arnold, come back! Please, don't leave me. He doesn't care, he won't come." The dark shadow was holding Helga, growling words such as: " Arnold doesn't love you, he never cared for you, if he did. He'll be here, wouldn't he? "The dark figure's voice, got louder and louder. "Helga!" Arnold shouted. He looked into Helga's eyes, her blue eyes were now blank and unfocused like, she was dead. The Dark figure turned, into a snake.  
  
Snake: Your too late, she's dead. Hahahahahahahaha!!! Evil will prevail, Chosen one. You, won't win!!!!! Their' s nothing, you can do, you don't know this world and that knowledge will be your undoing.   
  
Arnold: Stop it!!! Give Helga back, bring her back!!!!!  
  
Snake: Why? She loves this world, better. She's loved in this world, not betrayed. I didn't destroy her, you did. hahaahahahaha! Nothing, can bring Helga back, she's free. Her soul is mind and as the rest of your friends, will be.  
  
Arnold: No!!! Helga, speak to me. You won't, get away with this, I'll.....stop you!!!!  
  
Helga: (screams) Leave me, alone!!!!!  
  
Snake: She's mine, now!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Arnold: Helga (his gem lights up, and Fate appears)   
  
Fate: Chosen one, it's okay. I'll help you, till you realize your powers. ( A bright light comes out, from Fate's hands, and hits the snake)  
  
Snake: I be back, Fate. Your betrayal will be remembered, bringing a mortal to this realm was foolish. (The snake disappears)   
  
Arnold: Betrayal? What was he, talking about Fate?  
  
Fate: Your questions will be answered, but not now. It's up, to you!!!!! (Fate disappears)  
  
Arnold: Don't leave me!!!!!! I don't know, what to do. Damn, she's gone.   
  
Helga: Arnold, help me. Your the only one, that can. I'm dying. I don't..... want to. I love..... you..... Arnold. (Her body falls, limp)  
  
Arnold: Helga (he runs over to Helga and starts shaking her, but she doesn't wake, her eyes stay closed). Don't leave me!!!!!! Helga? (he starts, to cry).   
  
Arnold is holding Helga in his arms, and he kisses her. A bright light, surrounds the destined couple. A tear falls on Helga and Arnold whispers "I...love...you...too." A scream echoes, the scream of the snake, losing a soul. Arnold is still kissing Helga, and she stirs. Helga opens her eyes slowly and finds Arnold's lips, on hers. She smiles, and kisses him Back. " I knew you, come for me" Helga murmured, and embraces Arnold. Suddenly, lightning blot came, and the split the love birds, apart.   
  
Helga: Arnold!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Arnold: Helga!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
A laughter is heard in the air. "YOUR JOURNEY, IS NOT OVER YET, CHOSEN ONE." WELCOME TO MY WORLD!!!! WELCOME TO HELL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
So, what do you think of chapter 3, keep reviewing fans, their is more to come. Who is this force, that separated Arnold from, Helga? What will happen to Arnold and Helga? Will their love, survive? Or a better question: Will they survive? Answers will be revealed in the next chapter. Thank you everybody, for your ideas, in chapter 1.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Danger Lures in Every Corner

The last thing, Helga remembered was being held by Arnold and being kissed by Arnold. Helga found herself, surrounded by darkness. Was everything a dream? She thought as she fell to her knees. " Arnold, I need you, where are you? Calm Down Helga, Arnold isn't here, you have to be strong and find him," She muttered to herself. "CHOSEN ONE IS MINE, YOU'LL NEVER ESCAPE OR FIND HIM." echoed the evil voice, through the dark passageways.  
  
Helga: What are you talking about? Chosen one? I'm only looking, for Arnold.  
  
The Evil Voice: SO, YOUR FRIENDS DON'T MATTER TO YOU. IT SEEMS THAT FATE, HASN'T GOTTEN TO YOU. OH JOY, IT SEEMS, YOU'LL BE THE FIRST TO JOIN ME, IN HELL!!!!!!!!!  
  
Helga: Who are you? Where are you? My friends? What have you done, with them? Where's Arnold?   
  
The Evil Voice: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! YOU REALLY DON'T KNOW. DO YOU? YOUNG MORTAL, YOUR IN MY REALM NOW!!!!! IT'S TIME TO DIE!!!!!!  
  
Helga: I'm not afraid of you! Come out, you coward!!!!!! (she looks all around, but finds nothing and sighs)   
  
The Evil Voice: You have spirit, little one. I could use, you. The time as come.  
  
Helga: What? I'll never work for you, Ever!!!!!!   
  
The Evil Voice: FOOLISH MORTAL, YOU HAVE NO IDEA, WHAT YOU REFUSED. YOU WILL SOON, SEE MY POWER!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Helga: Yeah right, you won't do......... (Helga was suddenly blasted with a fireball, and fell into a dark vortex.)  
  
Helga screamed as she hit the floor with a "thump!" WELCOME TO YOUR DEATH, MORTAL. YOU CAN'T ESCAPE ME, YOUR DOOMED!!!! echoed the evil voice, as Helga fainted. As soon as Helga awoke, she heard a scream that sounded like Phoebe's voice. She ran toward that direction and found that, it was too late.   
  
.............................................MEANWHILE..............................................................  
  
Arnold finds himself, in a deep jungle. Suddenly, a T-Rex appears and a chase begins. Arnold runs as fast as he can, and a figure grabs him, into a dark alley. Arnold screams but the figure puts a hand over, his mouth. " Shhhh, Arnold. It's me Gerald." "Gerald?" Arnold looks at his bestfriend and hugs him tightly. "It so good, I found you, now I can destroy you, easily!!!!" Gerald yells as he takes a knife out, and is about, to stab Arnold.   
  
  
Want to know more? Want to know, this Evil Voice is? Where Arnold and Helga is? What sight, Helga saw? Is the chosen one, Arnold about to die? All answers are revealed in the next chapter. Get ready fans, for a whole new adventure. Keep reviewing and reading my fics, I'm sure you'll love, what's coming up next. I'll write more if I'll bget some, good reviews. Luv ya, Fans.   



	5. Betrayal and Realizing the Truth.

Helga looked around. The whole place was covered in blood. Everything was dead. Arnold and everyone else she knew, was laying in pieces all over the place. In the middle of the room, was Phoebe who was bleeding badly. "Phoebe? Is that you?" Helga asked. Phoebe just coughed, and nodded her head. Helga ran over to her, and gave her a hug: '' I'm sorry Phoebe, I shouldn't have taken everything for granted. Your my bestfriend and I care for you. I care for everyone even, My family. I jsut want everything to be okay!'' cried Helga. Suddenly a bright light surrounds the place..  
  
................................................MEANWHILE...........................................................  
  
Gerald stabbed Arnold and he fell to the ground. "I done it master, he is dead" yells Gerald as he runs off. The Evil Voice is heard: hahahahaahahahaha! Come Gerald!"   
  
.................................................Later On.................................................................  
  
Arnold wakes up and trys to get up. he falls over, in pain. "Why Gerald?" Arnold asked but Gerald was nowhere, in sight. The gem in Arnold's pants began to glow and Arnold fades away. Arnold finds himself in a bright room. He looks around, trying to find anything familar, but the room just seems to get brighter. Instantly, Fate appears and heals Arnold wound. "Arnold, rest now. Save your strength," whispered Fate to Arnold. Immediately, Arnold closes his eyes. "Oh Chosen one. I'll protect you!" Fate shouted as she uses her powers, to put a protective shield over Arnold. "FATE!"   
"No, not you!"   
  
  
  
End of Chapter 5.  
  
  
  
-Want to know what happens next? Where is Arnold? What's Fate worried about? Who's calling Fate? What happened to Helga? Is Gerald, truly working for the Evil voice? All the answers revealed in the next chapter of the Longest adventure. Keep reviewing and reading. More is to come. Luv ya fans.   



	6. Unhidden Traps

The brightness soon faded away and Phoebe was asleep next to her, the creepy scene, she witnessed was gone. Phoebe was all healthy now, there was no wounds or anything left of her bleeding like it was a dream. Helga looked at Phoebe and shook her so she would wake up. Like an illusion, Phoebe faded away into nothing. What is this place? Helga thought as she kept walking, sooner or later. She will find Arnold, that she was sure of. Suddenly a scream was heard and Helga ran towards the sound. [I guess she didn't learn her lesson from last time. Oh well I'm only the author and narrator. What can I do?]   
  
.............................................. BACK TO ARNOLD...................................................  
  
Fate turned around and faced the voice. "How dare you, enter this realm! The chosen one, is protected. You can't fight me here, Dark one, " I'M HURT. I'M NOT HERE FOR HIM, NOT YET. YOU KILLED ONE OF MINIONS, THAT cannot BE TOLERATED!!!!!! YOU KNOW THE PUNISHMENT FOR DEFYING ME AND PROTECTING A MORAL!" yelled the Dark one, " There's no punishment for helping the Chosen One, till he learns his powers. you may leave now. Your power can't work here, your useless." Corrected Fate. Out of blue, a lightning bolt hit Fate. She fell to the ground, knocked out. The dark one walked over to Fate and picked her up. Fate disappeared as the Dark one did.   
Arnold woke up. He felt brand new and his wound was healed. He couldn't remember anything. He shook his head and visions of Helga and Gerald appeared. Arnold looked around the bright room, but didn't see a door. I gotta find Helga and Gerald. Arnold thought. As Arnold walked, his gem lit up and a door appeared. "Weird, nothing about this place is making sense." muttered Arnold as he walked through. Pain stroke him, like lightning. Arnold started falling, the pain got worse as he fell.   
"YOUR JOURNEY IS ONLY BEGININING, IT WON'T END IN YOUR FLAVOR. I WON'T LET YOU LEARN YOUR POWERS AND FATE CAN'T HELP YOU, NOW!!!!!!! screamed the Evil voice.  
  
  
-The end of Chapter 6  
  
  
Okay folks, what did you think? I'll write more, if i get good reviews. Luv ya fans. Want to know what happens? Keep reviewing and find out. What's gonna happen to Arnold? Is Helga in, for a trap or will she finally find Phoebe and Arnold? Will Arnold ever forfill his destiny? Will Arnold even have a chance, to find Gerald and Helga? Is the evil voice, aslo the dark one? And is Fate alright? Answers are revealed in the next chapter. Luv ya fans, keep reading and reviewed. PLus send me email at: Venus40660@aol.com. I just love getting emails, anyway enjoy the fic fans.   
  



End file.
